


No Happy Ending In Sight

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Dean, Wincest - Freeform, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Sam and Dean are hit by a spell that compels them to act upon their desire for each other. Dean's desire goes a little deeper. These are the unhappy consequences.





	No Happy Ending In Sight

Everything changes when Dean starts showing several months later. That’s when they can no longer deny what they’ve done. The evidence of their wrongness is right there – staring back at them like an accusation. Like a curse that it is. Dean catches Sam’s stricken expression. For a moment he doesn’t understand. His lips already form the question when he follows Sam’s gaze down – to his unnaturally extended abdomen – and it’s like a punch to the gut. He sucks in a breath. It’s the last time Sam looks at him. It doesn’t matter that it was a powerful spell that effectively distracted them from hunting down a couple of witches who made the whole town act upon their deepest and darkest desires in order to fuel some fucked-up ritual. Dean doesn’t know whether to be surprised or not that his and Sam’s deepest and darkest desire turned out to be the same. In one respect at least. Before they knew it they acted upon it without any thoughts, reservations and inhibitions, entirely stripped away from them. It felt so right at the time.

Then morning arrived, stark and unforgiving, bringing back the consciousness – the horror – the wrongness – of what they had done. It turned out that lusting after your own brother was not the worst part. No, it was wanting to have some sort of unbreakable and eternal bond with him. Dean can’t remember the details. He was out of his mind with want and fever at the time, pinned down by Sam and writhing beneath him. But he vaguely remembers babbling something about wanting to have a part of Sam inside of him or some such crap. Well, he got what he wanted. There’s something inside of him alright. It’s unnatural and uncomfortable and so very wrong. And he is about to lose Sam. For good. Dean tries to make the bump look as inconspicuous as possible but it’s too late. For all intents and purposes, Sam can’t seem to get the image out of his mind. When Dean sees him scrubbing at his eyes, he wonders if Sam’s trying to scratch the image out.

Next time they have a case, Sam insists that Dean should stay at the motel. Going on a hunt could harm the… Sam never finishes his sentence. Dean doesn’t argue. He knows that Sam wants to be as far away from him as possible. And as much as it hurts he gives Sam what he wants. He stays behind. He doesn’t understand why it is so important to keep the – the thing growing inside of him – safe in the first place. It’s wrong. It shouldn’t be here. It’s tearing him and Sam apart. Throwing himself in danger’s path would surely do the trick. It would be so simple. They hunt monsters. They get knocked out, thrown about, shot, stabbed, and generally hurt all the time. But Dean can’t do it. He can’t let go. The more distance Sam puts between them, the stronger he clings to that wrongness inside of him. It’s his and Sam's. However it came about, it’s a part of him now. It’s family. As days and weeks go by, Dean begins to fear that soon it will be all the family he has left.

Sam hunts. Dean buries himself in research. He still has to find a spell or something that will take this thing out of him when it’s time. He is reluctant to look for another witch but something tells him that in the end it might be his only option. Sam texts him to tell him that he caught another case. He says that he will come back as soon as he’s done. But when he’s done there’s another case. There is always another case after that. It’s not a coincidence that each new case takes Sam further and further away from Dean.

Dean’s phone has been silent for a long time now, so when he hears it ring and sees Sam's name pop up on the screen he answers at once. "Hiya, Sammy. Wonder where you've got to," he says in a voice so cheerful there’s no hiding how fake it is. His greeting is met by silence. "Sam?" Sam lets out a breath and Dean's heart sinks. He has been afraid of that. "You're not coming back, are you?" he asks quietly, feeling like he’s falling. "Dean... I..." Dean snorts. "Don't. Just. Don’t." He takes a deep breath. His eyes sting. His heart is cracking in his chest. The hand holding the phone is shaking. "I need to know, Sam. I just... I can't go on like that, wondering if you’re ever coming back. Just tell me. I deserve to know." Sam probably nods. "You do." A pause. "I'm sorry, Dean." Dean can feel his heart bleed through the cracks. "I can't, Dean. It's just too much. I... I need… I have to be away from you. I'm sorry." Dean laughs. It sounds like a drowning man gasping for breath. Dying. "I get it, Sammy. I do. I'm sorry too." What else can he say? Sam has made his choice. "Will... will you be okay?" Dean looks down at himself. His other hand is planted on top of the thing growing inside of him. "Course I will," he says at last, his voice gruff, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears. "I always am."


End file.
